Easy For You To Decay
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The manifestation of death is president of the U.S. and is in control of everything . Why not give them a surprise?
1. Medic!

_**Previously on Alpha and Omega…**_

"The drums…." Death said.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron said trembling.

"Don't you hear it?" It said to him. "The never-ending drums… My minions will rise to the sound of the drums…"

He tried to hold his paw, but he slipped into the ground. Never to be seen again. Humphrey than ran as he knew that he would be next if he stayed.

Kate was peacefully sleeping when she heard the ground shake. She was immediately confused by this when Humphrey came into the den.

"Run!" Humphrey yelled.

"What's going on?!" Kate yelled.

"Tick Tok, goes the clock… We laughed at fate and mourned her…." It continued to sing.

"Tick Tok, goes the clock…. Even for Aaron…." Aaron's eyes widened. He never expected that!

It was a Dead Man's Party and they were invited.

_**Now, back to the story…**_

Fade from black to a seemingly peaceful rocky hillside. An explosion from behind the hillside, Carlos and wheelchair-bound Erik rush over the hill.

"Move furry, move!" Carlos said.

The two are fleeing from a barrage of rockets.

"Come on; come on, almost - augh!"

Carlos gets thrown sideways by a rocket while Erik keeps going. Carlos was lying on the ground; he attempts to get to his knees but collapses.

A trio of rockets arc down towards Carlos, accompanied by a whistling noise. He turns toward the rockets.

"Whoa! What the f-"

Cut to a long shot of the explosion, he is flung yelling and flailing towards the viewer.

"-uuuuu-"

Carlos smashes face-first into a pane of glass in the foreground, breaking it and startling a dove.

"Medic..." Carlos says weakly.

Everyone managed to escape from Death with the Vortex Manipulator, finding them in London during a war.

Humphrey, Aaron, and Kate were in an abandoned warehouse where Carlos crashed into the window of. They took him inside as Erik came in driving the wheelchair. The letters WVM were written around the place and garbage was spread around.

"We couldn't find anything to eat."

Aaron was able to take some stuff from his den, like the medic gun that healed people. He pointed it at Erik and he instantly became better and didn't need the wheelchair.

One problem solved. More to go…

At least they weren't fighting their evil counterparts…


	2. Mr Harold Saxton

"What are we going to do?" Erik asked.

"I still don't understand this thing. Why would that wolf be Death?"

"I don't know…" Aaron said. He was totally confused by this. This was completely mad.

Static then was heard. Everyone turned and looked at the T.V. that Humphrey fixed. It was left in the warehouse.

They saw a news channel and a man was talking.

"This is a complete shock to everyone. It seems that the president has been resigned in the U.S. and is being run by a completely great leader."

This didn't look good for them. They quickly learn that Death has taken on the persona of "Mr. Harold Saxon", the newly elected President.

"Oh, that bitch…" Kate said. Death wore a mask to cover its skeletal face.

What a clever idiot. It could make all this magic, but couldn't make a face out of real flesh.

"Great!" Carlos yelled.

"What are we going to do now?!"

"Don't worry; I think I have a plan." Aaron said. Everyone looked at him.

"You do?" Everyone asked.

"No…."

It was hopeless. They were stuck in the warehouse with no way of getting out and no way of surviving.

They can just as well die! It didn't even matter.

"How did they vote for him? He's just a skeleton…" Erik asked as he scratched his head.

Humphrey paced around. He knew nothing but that stupid phrase. Wait… the phrase!

"Death needs more minions!" Humphrey yelled.

"Oh, now you're saying it? Let's kill him…" Carlos said as he picked up a stick. He was about to throw it, but was stopped by Lilly.

"No. I think he has a plan. Go on…" She said sweetly.

"Thanks. That phrase that everyone talks about. It's how he got them!"

"Come again?" Aaron asked.

"The phrase, Death needs more minions, it was to get their attention as hypnosis and elect him! Of course!"

Humphrey thought he had figured it out. But how wrong was he. He missed out a huge detail.

Something that was in his face that Death itself could see. Just in time.


	3. Drop the Bomb

Death sat down in his chair as he stared at a television screen. It thought of talking to those pesky wolves. Itr made sure there were no loose ends. It was able to reroute the television to see through other televisions.

The gang looked back as they saw a slightly cracked television turn to static. They went over to see what was going on.

The screen the popped up of Death looking at them. "Hello, mortals. I never expected you to be in this dump. I still can't believe my device worked…"

"What do you want?" Kate snarled at it. Death chuckled.

"You should be nice to your president. And, if I might add, your death."

"Why are you doing this to us and the world?" Humphrey asked menacingly.

"Well, I thought it was my time to rule. But enough about me… I want to know how you're going to live. What with the bomb and all…"

All of their eyes widened. A bomb? He must be lying…

"You're lying…" Erik said. "You would never do that…"

"Wouldn't I?! I'm Death!" He raised his voice at them. "I can do anything!"

It then cleared it's 'throat'. "Goodbye…" The television then shut off and the gang heard ticking.

They looked at each other and looked behind the television. There was a bomb! The three narrowly avoid a bomb placed in the warehouse as the building went down.

They looked at the rubble as they knew there was no escape. It was hopeless. At least for now…

The gang then walks away from it as they see a poster on a wall. Humphrey snatches it and gasps.

"What?!" He yelled.

The others looked at him. "What is it, sugar cube?" Lilly asked in her southern drawl.

Humphrey showed the gang the poster and it was him! He was being plastered and worse, it was a claim your reward poster.

Erik looked around and found out there were more of these posters, but with the gang's faces on them.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked. Aaron looked around and saw he still had his medic-gun. He then had an idea. He went over to the pile of rubble and rummaged around.

The gang followed him as they were confused by this. Aaron found some metal and parts of the television. He then started to construct something using parts of his medic-gun.

"Aaron what are you doing?" Kate asked.

"There we go…" He then showed the gang a necklace that he had. "Alright, Kate. Can you see me?" He asked.

"Yes…" Kate was confused. He then put the necklace on and Kate became unaware of were Aaron was.

"Can you see me?" He asked.

"Well, I know you're there, but for some reason… I can't see you." Aaron took the necklace off.

"A perception filter. I can make more. It's so we can move about unnoticed. Try to find some information."

Humphrey smiled at him. He always had a plan.


	4. Cower Fools!

The gang all wore the perception filter, but the medic gun had to be destroyed for it. If it was to get information, then it was worth it.

They walked down the street undetected by any person until they saw a huge walkway.

The walkway was no ordinary one. It was a military base, just a few miles from a city in London. It was amazing what the U.S. accomplished.

They stood in plain sight of the soldiers there as they knew that they couldn't see them.

As the gang went in closer, they come to discover that Death, as Saxon, is planning to reveal Earth's first contact the next day with the undead.

"Zombies!?" Carlos yelled. Humphrey covered his mouth. The soldiers looked around to find out who made that noise.

The gang backed away as they were in complete shock. They had to take down Death and zombies.

It was impossible. Even they couldn't do it. The wolves who took down vampires. The ones who took down their enemies. It was completely impossible.

As the appointed time of first contact nears, U.S. President Winters arrives in the United Kingdom, tells Death that he is transferring the meeting aboard a carrier. It accepts and boards the vessel.

The gang teleport aboard with the vortex manipulator. They start to sneak around to find anything.

As the group made their way to the bridge, Aaron tells them to try to get their perception filter around Death to reveal who he really is to humanity and stop his plan.

As they enter the bridge unnoticed, the ground shook. Green lights were seen and there stood at least four zombies in sort of formal dressing. As they appear on the bridge they demand to see Death; it delightedly reveals himself.

"Where… is… Death?" They groaned.

Everyone there was confused. Death? But they were zombies and were already scared and confused.

Death then revealed his true form. "Right here…" He said in his booming echo voice.

Everyone screamed at his form. He then went and electrocuted the Winters like a robot in water.

Everyone was in mass hysteria. They tried to run, but the doors were locked and the windows were forced closed.

Now everyone was trapped. They needed help and fast.

Aaron couldn't take it anymore. He took off the filter and revealed himself. What's the worst that can happen?


	5. Master of All

Death looks down and sees Aaron.

"Way to finally show yourself instead of using that pathetic filter." Aaron understood that Death was well aware of his presence in the room.

"You can stop this. Stop it now." Aaron said firmly.

"I think not… My minions will rise and take over the Earth."

"You're crazy!" A person said. Everyone started to join in in the fight.

Death chuckled. It knew they wouldn't win against him. He was Death!

Death temporarily kills Erik as it uses his scythe to cut his head off. It then pointed the scythe at Aaron and it shot a red and green laser.

In doing this, it ages Aaron by 100 years through the use of dark magic. Now, Aaron was an old wolf with white hair and an elderly appearance.

"Oh, yes… you will die Aaron. For the last time."

Erik quickly revives and runs towards Aaron.

He is able to doge Death's shots as he grabbed Aaron's vortex manipulator and tells the others to get off the Valiant, as there is no way they can defeat Death.

Death then walks up to Aaron as he is on the brink of death.

Sure, he could regenerate, but, his clock was up since Death was staring him in the face.

Death then taps his scythe on the floor. A massive rift opens below the Valiant, and six billion corpses rise from it. Death orders the corpses to "decimate" the Earth's population.

"The end of the world… as Death would want…" Death said in a taunting way.

As Humphrey runs to tends to the aged Aaron, Aaron whispers into his ear. Humphrey was now traumatized. He then noticed that they had he still had his manipulator.

He then flees as the corpses wreak havoc on humanity.

Death himself gloats about the fall of the human race and forces the dying Aaron to look upon his "new dominion as Master of All."


End file.
